Mormon Kitabı/ Mekanlar
A * City of Aaron, Alma's planned destination after rejection in Ammonihah * Ablom, Refuge for Omer and his Family * Plains of Agosh, Jaredite battle area * Aiath (/ˈaɪəθ/),1 Also known as Ai (Bible) (possibly Et-Tell) * Wilderness of Akish, Jaredite Refuge and Battle Area * Valley of Alma, Rest stop for Alma and his Followers * City of Ammonihah, Wicked Nephite City, 'Desolation of Nehors' * Hill Amnihu, Site of the Initial Amlicite Strike * Land of Amulon, Settled by Amulon and priests, between Zarahemla and Nephi * Anathoth, Levite city near old Jerusalem * Angola, Retreat for Mormon's Army * Ani-Anti, Lamanite village visited by Nephite Missionaries * Land of Antionum, Home of the Zoramites, visited by Nephite Missionaries * Antiparah, City captured by the Lamanites and Regained by Helaman and Antipus * Mount Antipas, Gathering place for Lehonti and the peaceful Lamanites * Land of Antum (/ˈæntəm/),2 Northern Land visited by Mormon and Ammoron * Arpad, City in Northwest Syria, currently called Tel Rifaat * Assyria, Hostile Country in western Asia B * Babylon, Capital of Babylonia, in southwest Asia * Bashan, Country east of the Jordan river * Bethabara, Place on the east bank of the Jordan, where John was baptizing * Boaz, Nephite retreat and battle ground * City of Bountiful, Major Nephite city in the northeastern quadrant * Land of Bountiful¹, Area in southern Arabia, near sea * Land of Bountiful², Nephite territory north of Zarahemla C * Calno (/ˈkælnoʊ/),3 Possibly town near Babylon * Carchemish, Middle Eastern Land * Chaldea, Hellenistic designation for a part of Babylonia * City by the Sea, Nephite city on the west coast * Hill Comnor, Hill near Valley of Shur * Land and Valley of Corihor, Military Campground of the Army of Shiz * City of Cumeni, Nephite city fought for by Helaman * Hill Cumorah, Meeting place for battle, record depository D * Damascus, Capitol of Syria * Land of David, Nephite land on the West Coast * City of Desolation, Northern Nephite City * Land of Desolation, North of the land Bountiful E * Garden of Eden, Original Home of Adam and Eve * Edom, Arid region in southwest Israel * Egypt, Land of Israel's captivity * Elam, One of the oldest recorded civilizations * Hill Ephraim, Hill in the Northern Region F * Land of First Inheritance, Near the Lehites' original landing point G * City of Gad (/ɡæd/),4 City destroyed at the crucifixion * City of Gadiandi (/ˌɡædiˈændaɪ/),5 City destroyed at the crucifixion * City of Gadiomnah (/ˌɡædiˈɒmnə/),6 City destroyed at the crucifixion * Gallim (/ˈɡælɪm/),7 Probably in Benjamin, to the north of Jerusalem. * Geba, Levitical city of Benjamin * Gebim (/ˈɡiːbɪm/),8 Small place north of Jerusalem * City of Gid, City invaded by Lamanites and used as a prison camp to detain Nephites * City of Gideon, Suburb of Zarahemla, location of battle, preaching, and other events * Land and Valley of Gideon, East of river Sidon * City of Gilgal, City destroyed at the crucifixion * Valley of Gilgal, Jaredite battle region * City of Gimgimno (/ɡɪmˈɡɪmnoʊ/),9 City destroyed at the crucifixion * Gomorrah, Wicked City of the Old World H * Hagoth, Hagoth's Shipbuilding Site * Hamath, Syrian city * Land of Helam, Land inhabited by people of Alma1 * Hermounts (/ˈhɜːrmaʊnts/),10 Wilderness on west and north * Plains of Heshlon (/ˈhɛʃlɒn/),11 Battleground of Coriantum and Shared * Land of Heth (/hɛθ/),12 Land in the Northern Region * Horeb, Mountains on the Sinai Peninsula I * Irreantum, (/ˌɪriˈæntəm/),13 Probably an arm of Indian Ocean off southeastern Arabia * Land of Ishmael, Portion of land of Nephi * Israel, The Promised Land of Moses' People J * City of Jacob, City destroyed at the crucifixion * Jacobugath (/ˈdʒeɪkəˈbuːɡæθ/),14 City of followers of Jacob * City and Land of Jashon, Nephite retreat near Ammoron's record burial site * Land of Jershon, Land on east by sea, south of land Bountiful * Jerusalem¹, Chief city of Jews and surrounding area * Jerusalem², Lamanite city and land in land of Nephi * Jordan River, River in Palestine * City of Jordan, Nephite retreat maintained by Mormon * City of Josh, City destroyed at the crucifixion * Land of Joshua, Land in borders west, by seashore * Judah, Southern kingdom of Israelites * City of Judea, Nephite city K * City of Kishkumen, Wicked city destroyed at the crucifixion L * Laish, Northernmost town of the Kingdom of Israel * City of Laman, City destroyed at the crucifixion * River Laman, River emptying into Red Sea * Lebanon, Middle Eastern Country * City of and Land of Lehi¹, Land adjoining land of Morianton and containing city of Lehi * Land of Lehi², Apparently the entire land south * City of and Land of Lehi-Nephi, Also called land of Nephi, of which it is a part * City of Lemuel, Lamanite city * Valley of Lemuel, Lehite campsite near borders of Red Sea M * Madmenah, Town in Benjamin, north of Jerusalem * City of Manti, Chief city in land of Manti * Hill of Manti, Near city of Zarahemla * Land of Manti, Most southerly land of Nephites * Melek (/ˈmiːlɛk/),15 Nephite land west of Sidon * Michmash, Town of Benjamin east of Bethel * Middoni (/mɪˈdoʊnaɪ/),16 Lamanite land, location of Lamanite prison * Land of Midian (/ˈmɪdiən/),17 Lamanite land east of Lehi-Nephi * Migron (/ˈmaɪɡrɒn/),18 Small place north of Jerusalem * Minon (/ˈmaɪnɒn/),19 Nephite land on west bank of river Sidon * Moab, Land of the Moabites, Israelite rivals * City of Mocum (/ˈmoʊkəm/),20 City destroyed at the crucifixion * Moriancumer, Mesopotamian coastal region * City of and Land of Morianton, Area settled by Morianton² * Moriantum (/ˌmɒriˈæntəm/),21 Nephite area * Forest of Mormon, Near waters of Mormon * Place of Mormon, Region near city of Lehi-Nephi * Waters of Mormon, Baptismal waters for over 200 Nephites * Land of Moron, North of the great land of Desolation * Moroni's Camp, Nephite Military Post * City of and Land of Moroni, In southeast of Nephite lands * City of Moronihah, Iniquitous Nephite city * City of Mulek, Nephite city south of Bountiful N * Nahom, Place in Arabian desert * Land of Naphtali, Israelite Territory * Narrow Neck, By the west sea - led into the land northward * Narrow Pass, Led by the sea into the land northward * Narrow Strip of Wilderness, Ran from the sea east to the sea west * Nazareth, City of Christ's childhood * City of Nehor, Battleground for Corihor and Shule * City of Nephi, City established by Nephi, later occupied by Lamanites, Zeniffites * Land of Nephi, Land established by Nephi, later occupied by Lamanites, Zeniffites * City of Nephihah, Nephite refuge captured and lost by the Lamanites * Plains of Nephihah, Near the city of Nephihah * Nephite Refuge, Location for Nephite centralization * Valley of Nimrod, In Mesopotamia * City and Land of Noah, In land of Zarahemla, near Ammonihah. It was here, in 72 BC by the Nephite calendar, that the Lamanites, under the command of Lamanite king Amalickiah, attacked the Nephites. No Nephites died, but over a thousand Lamanites died, including all their chief captains.22 O * Ogath, (/ˈoʊɡæθ/),23 Place near hill Ramah * City of Omner, Nephite city by seashore on east borders * Onidah (/oʊˈnaɪdə/),24 Gathering place for dissatisfied Lamanites * Hill Onidah (/oʊˈnaɪdə/),25 In land of Antionum * Onihah (/oʊˈnaɪhə/),26 City destroyed at the crucifixion P * Palestina, Middle Eastern Land Neighboring Israel * Pathros, Location in upper Egypt R * Hill Ramah (/ˈrɑːmə/),27 Jaredite name for Hill Cumorah * Ramath (/ˈreɪməθ/),28 Assyrian city destroyed by divine decree * Hill Riplah (/ˈrɪplə/),29 East of river Sidon, near land of Manti * Waters of Ripliancum (/ˌrɪpliˈænkəm/),30 Aquatic Region in the Land Northward S * Salem (/ˈseɪlɛm/),31 Ancient name for Jerusalem * Samaria, Middle Eastern Country * Waters of Sebus, (/ˈsiːbəs/),32 Watering place in land of Ishmael * Shazer (/ˈʃeɪzər/),33 Lehite rest stop in Arabia * Shelem (/ˈʃiːlɛm/),34 Mountain in Mesopotamia * City of and Land of Shem², Nephite land north of Antum and Jashon * Land of Shemlon, (/ˈʃɛmlɒn/),35 Region bordering on land of Lehi-Nephi * Sherrizah, (/ʃɛˈraɪzə/),36 Nephite stronghold conquered by Lamanites * Waters of Shiloah, (/ʃaɪˈloʊə/),37 Pool near Jerusalem1 * City of and Land of Shilom (/ˈʃaɪləm/),38 Small region next to land of Lehi-Nephi * Hill Shim, Hill in the land Northward * Shimnilom, (/ʃɪmˈnaɪlɒm/),39 City in the Land of Nephi * Shinar, Ancient name for Mesopotamia * Valley of Shurr, /ʃɜːr/),40 Coriantumr's base camp * Land of Sidom, (/ˈsaɪdəm/),41 City near Ammonihah where Zeezrom, Alma and Amulek retreat * Sidon River, Major river flowing through the land of Zarahemla * Mount Siani, Mountain where Moses received the Ten Commandments * Sinim, (/ˈsaɪnɪm/),42 Distant land, possibly China * Siron, (/ˈsaɪrən/),43 City near Antionum where Corianton meets Isabel * Sodom, Wicked City of the Old World * Syria, Middle Eastern Country T * Tarshish, Possibly the city Tarsus * City of Teancum, By seashore near city of Desolation * Tower of Babel, Near Original Home of the Jaredites W * Wilderness, Various places Z * City of Zarahemla, Major capital of Nephites from about 200 B.C. to A.D. 200 * Land of Zarahemla, A general reference to the area near the city of Zarahemla * Land of Zebulun, Israelite Territory * City of Zeezrom, Nephite city on southwest frontier * Mount Zerin, (/ˈziːrɪn/),44 Mountain, Presumably in Mesopotamia * Zion, City of God See also * List of Book of Mormon groups * List of Book of Mormon people * List of Book of Mormon prophets References # ^''' LDS.org: "Book of Mormon Pronunciation Guide" (retrieved 2012-02-25), IPA-ified from «ī´uth» # '''^ LDS.org: "Book of Mormon Pronunciation Guide" (retrieved 2012-02-25), IPA-ified from «ăn´tum» # ^''' LDS.org: "Book of Mormon Pronunciation Guide" (retrieved 2012-02-25), IPA-ified from «kăl´nō» # '''^ LDS.org: "Book of Mormon Pronunciation Guide" (retrieved 2012-02-25), IPA-ified from «găd» # ^''' LDS.org: "Book of Mormon Pronunciation Guide" (retrieved 2012-02-25), IPA-ified from «găd-ē-ăn´dī» # '''^ LDS.org: "Book of Mormon Pronunciation Guide" (retrieved 2012-02-25), IPA-ified from «găd-ē-äm´na» # ^''' LDS.org: "Book of Mormon Pronunciation Guide" (retrieved 2012-02-25), IPA-ified from «găl´ĭm» # '''^ LDS.org: "Book of Mormon Pronunciation Guide" (retrieved 2012-02-25), IPA-ified from «gē´bĭm» # ^''' LDS.org: "Book of Mormon Pronunciation Guide" (retrieved 2012-02-25), IPA-ified from «gĭm-gĭm´nō» # '''^ LDS.org: "Book of Mormon Pronunciation Guide" (retrieved 2012-02-25), IPA-ified from «her´mounts» # ^''' LDS.org: "Book of Mormon Pronunciation Guide" (retrieved 2012-02-25), IPA-ified from «hĕsh´län» # '''^ LDS.org: "Book of Mormon Pronunciation Guide" (retrieved 2012-02-25), IPA-ified from «hĕth» # ^''' LDS.org: "Book of Mormon Pronunciation Guide" (retrieved 2012-02-25), IPA-ified from «ĭ-rē-ăn´tum» # '''^ LDS.org: "Book of Mormon Pronunciation Guide" (retrieved 2012-02-25), IPA-ified from «jā´ka-bū´găth» # ^''' LDS.org: "Book of Mormon Pronunciation Guide" (retrieved 2012-02-25), IPA-ified from «mē´lĕk» # '''^ LDS.org: "Book of Mormon Pronunciation Guide" (retrieved 2012-02-25), IPA-ified from «mĭd-dō´nī» # ^''' LDS.org: "Book of Mormon Pronunciation Guide" (retrieved 2012-02-25), IPA-ified from «mĭd´ē-un» # '''^ LDS.org: "Book of Mormon Pronunciation Guide" (retrieved 2012-02-25), IPA-ified from «mī´grän» # ^''' LDS.org: "Book of Mormon Pronunciation Guide" (retrieved 2012-02-25), IPA-ified from «mī´nän» # '''^ LDS.org: "Book of Mormon Pronunciation Guide" (retrieved 2012-02-25), IPA-ified from «mō´kum» # ^''' LDS.org: "Book of Mormon Pronunciation Guide" (retrieved 2012-02-25), IPA-ified from «mōr-ē-ăn´tum» # '''^ Alma 49:10-23 # ^''' LDS.org: "Book of Mormon Pronunciation Guide" (retrieved 2012-02-25), IPA-ified from «ō´găth» # '''^ LDS.org: "Book of Mormon Pronunciation Guide" (retrieved 2012-02-25), IPA-ified from «ō-nī´da» # ^''' LDS.org: "Book of Mormon Pronunciation Guide" (retrieved 2012-02-25), IPA-ified from «ō-nī´da» # '''^ LDS.org: "Book of Mormon Pronunciation Guide" (retrieved 2012-02-25), IPA-ified from «ō-nī´hä» # ^''' LDS.org: "Book of Mormon Pronunciation Guide" (retrieved 2012-02-25), IPA-ified from «rä´mä» # '''^ LDS.org: "Book of Mormon Pronunciation Guide" (retrieved 2012-02-25), IPA-ified from «rā´muth» # ^''' LDS.org: "Book of Mormon Pronunciation Guide" (retrieved 2012-02-25), IPA-ified from «rĭp´lä» # '''^ LDS.org: "Book of Mormon Pronunciation Guide" (retrieved 2012-02-25), IPA-ified from «rĭp-lē-ăn´kum» # ^''' LDS.org: "Book of Mormon Pronunciation Guide" (retrieved 2012-02-25), IPA-ified from «sā´lĕm» # '''^ LDS.org: "Book of Mormon Pronunciation Guide" (retrieved 2012-02-25), IPA-ified from «sē´bus» # ^''' LDS.org: "Book of Mormon Pronunciation Guide" (retrieved 2012-02-25), IPA-ified from «shā´zer» # '''^ LDS.org: "Book of Mormon Pronunciation Guide" (retrieved 2012-02-25), IPA-ified from «shē´lĕm» # ^''' LDS.org: "Book of Mormon Pronunciation Guide" (retrieved 2012-02-25), IPA-ified from «shĕm´län» # '''^ LDS.org: "Book of Mormon Pronunciation Guide" (retrieved 2012-02-25), IPA-ified from «shĕr-ī´za» # ^''' LDS.org: "Book of Mormon Pronunciation Guide" (retrieved 2012-02-25), IPA-ified from «shī-lō´a» # '''^ LDS.org: "Book of Mormon Pronunciation Guide" (retrieved 2012-02-25), IPA-ified from «shī´lum» # ^''' LDS.org: "Book of Mormon Pronunciation Guide" (retrieved 2012-02-25), IPA-ified from «shĭm-nī´läm» # '''^ LDS.org: "Book of Mormon Pronunciation Guide" (retrieved 2012-02-25), IPA-ified from «sher» # ^''' LDS.org: "Book of Mormon Pronunciation Guide" (retrieved 2012-02-25), IPA-ified from «sī´dum» # '''^ LDS.org: "Book of Mormon Pronunciation Guide" (retrieved 2012-02-25), IPA-ified from «sī´nĭm» # ^''' LDS.org: "Book of Mormon Pronunciation Guide" (retrieved 2012-02-25), IPA-ified from «sī´run» # '''^ LDS.org: "Book of Mormon Pronunciation Guide" (retrieved 2012-02-25), IPA-ified from «zē´rĭn» Kategori:Alma Kategori:Akış